All I Really Want To Do
by Kittensbreath
Summary: A chapter story set during and around the episode "Fifth Wheel" in which C.C. dates Chandler. Niles is insanely jealous, while C.C. has some distracting thoughts of her own. Is C.C. really happy with Chandler or is there someone else she craves?
1. Girls Night Out

_Author's Note: This will be a multi-chapter story set during and around the episode "Fifth Wheel" of The Nanny when C.C. dates Chandler. Some dialogue and scenes are taken directly from the episode, of which I own nothing from. This story starts off being C.C./Chandler, but do not fret! It will most certainly end up being Niles/C.C. and will most likely have an M chapter or two (as per usual now, coming from me, hahah). I'd like to give a little shout-out to nrfan, who recently granted me with the most beautiful and well-thought out review I've ever received. It was so heartfelt, and honestly came very close to bringing a light dusting of tears to my eyes. Thank you and thank you ALL for the wonderful reviews! They make my writing so very enjoyable and give me the motivation to continue writing these stories. Geez, sorry for this essay I wrote. Now, on with the tale! Enjoy!_

**All I Really Want To Do**

**(I)**

C.C. Babcock was having an awful day. She actually thought that she had met someone so amazing and perfect for her. Thus, it came as quite a shock when she realized that her internet interest, "PorschePuppy" was really Maxwell's son, B-Bruce? Bertrand? Anyway, now she can't ever look at that fifteen-year-old kid again, especially due to the horribly enticing things he said to her. She was so shell-shocked when she agreed to go out with Nanny Fine and her terribly dense best friend, Val.

They ended up at a cigar-bar and C.C. was very much at home among the suave throng of gentlemen. She was wearing a black and glittering ensemble that shimmered with every move she made. Her hair was swept into a regal blonde twist as she puffed away at her cigar and laughed and talked alongside Fran and Val. She hadn't expected to actually enjoy herself with "Dumb" and "Dumber." Moments later, Val was called away by a handsome man, leaving Fran and C.C. to smoke their cigars alone. Fran was retching and coughing violently, but C.C. was puffing smoothly. She noted how Nanny Fine was holding her cigar and looked down at her own hand. She started laughing, thinking of what Niles would have said about how comfortable C.C. was in this masculine situation.

"What's so funny?" Fran managed to spit out.

_Shit, I can't let Nanny Fine know what I was really thinking._

"Oh…I….just remembered something PorschePuppy said."

* * *

><p>When C.C. made it back to her loft, she was stinking of cigars and cognac. She made a face when she shrugged out of her blazer. <em>I need a bath.<em> She draped her blazer across a chair, making a mental note to have it dry cleaned. _Or better yet – I'll get Hazel to do it. _Then she promptly remembered what had happened to the last blazer that Niles was supposed to clean and she shook her head. _Dry cleaning, it is. _

C.C. huffed and padded off to the bathroom, kicking her heels off as she went. She twisted the golden knobs of her bath, letting the hot water rush from the taps and into the tub. She strolled into her bedroom and unfastened the buttons of her shimmery blouse. She walked around to her armoire with her shirt hanging on her shoulders and completely open in the front. Seeing her like this would make any man lose control. The pink satin bow on the center of her bra was a teasing spectacle tucked between her breasts. She was a present begging to be unwrapped. She needed to be unraveled.

She pulled out a pair of floral-patterned, lace-trimmed panties and a green flannel button-down. She walked the items over to the bathroom counter and deposited them there. She slipped out of her blouse and skirt, tossing them into the hamper. She found a fluffy yellow towel in the cabinet and dropped it onto the side of the tub. She walked over to the large mirror hanging above the sink and watched her reflection. Her mirrored arms reached up and withdrew the pins from her French twist. Her blonde locks fell from the top of her head and cascaded to her shoulders in thick and bouncy curls. The corners of her mouth bowed up into a small smile. Even she had to admit that she was quite becoming. She lifted a hand to trace her jawline and her fingers stopped at the light crow's-feet around her eyes. C.C. was wracking her brain as to where those had come from. She hardly remembered laughing or smiling much, really. Then she remembered. _Niles. _She grinned wider now. "Niles" she spoke to her reflection.

* * *

><p>Earlier that night, Niles was pacing around in his domain – the kitchen. He had really let Mr. Sheffield have it. Well, maybe a little. Maxwell hadn't thought about how Ms. Fine's giving up men and dating would have affected Niles. The butler snickered, remembering that he had called Miss Babcock his "home entertainment center." He couldn't restrain himself and had told Mr. Sheffield that she should have been here. Luckily, his boss hadn't thought much more of it than sheer boredom from not torturing the blonde businesswoman.<p>

Niles sighed. It was getting rather late and, though he had planned on waiting up for Miss Fine to get back and dish about their girls night out, he was exhausted. He trudged up the stairs, grumbling all the while. He sluggishly undressed and tossed his rumpled clothes onto his armchair. He hadn't bothered with pajamas. He pulled off his undershirt and let it hang over the footboard, should he get chilly during the night. He reluctantly crawled into bed and tucked his boxer-clad body beneath the sheets. He switched off the small lamp on his side table and settled snuggly into sleep.

"If I'm lucky, I'll have that dream about Miss Babcock again."


	2. Times Are Changing

**(II)**

The next evening, C.C. found herself getting ready to go out, once again, with Fran and Val.

"Okay, one question, little buddy. Do you think this leather jacket is a little too 'come hither' for a gay club?"

Fran promptly made a joke about tall, blonde Aryans in leather jackets and explained to C.C what Sylvia actually meant by her 'pursuing a sick alternative lifestyle.' C.C. smoothed out the leather of her jacket and adjusted her hair in the hall mirror.

Shortly after Fran unsuccessfully tried to separate herself from the vital items of her purse, Val arrived at the mansion. The two women were rather disappointed to learn that Val wouldn't be joining them in their celebration of not needing men because she was now seeing a man. Seconds after Val and her boy toy left the mansion, C.C. looked up to see a dapper gentleman stride through the door to place a manila folder in her hands.

"Chandler, what are you doing here?" C.C. asked him with a furrowed brow.

"I just stopped by to drop off these contracts." He paused, "Alright, that's a lie. I own three Broadway theatres, I don't need to deliver my own contracts, I just…wanted to catch one more glimpse of that smooth white skin."

Chandler peered into the woman's pale blue eyes.

"Oh, well, Maxwell's English. You know, they all have that milky…oh! Me!"

C.C. met his stare with a shocked expression and he beamed at her. Chandler asked her to join him for dinner and she quickly agreed. C.C. chucked the contracts over her shoulder and hurried out the door with the businessman, unknowingly clutching Nanny Fine's purse.

Fran and Niles were left glowering in the vestibule. The butler stooped to retrieve the fallen contracts and let out a forced chuckle when Miss Fine made a jest about the how only protection she had in that purse was a picture of her mother. The truth was: Niles was fuming over the idea of that man taking her to dinner. _I should be taking her to dinner! I should be the one getting lucky with her tonight! Good god, man. Get it together. _Niles helped Miss Fine out of her coat and hung it up in the closet. He blundered into Maxwell's office and tossed the tan folder onto the desk before retiring to his room for the night - a long and lonely night with only the staggering dreams of that blonde succubus careening through his mind.

* * *

><p>C.C. and Chandler walked arm in arm into a cozy Thai restaurant. He took the liberty of placing an innocent peck on C.C.'s cheek before pulling the suede chair out for her. He slid into the chair across from her as she lifted a hand to rest on the burning skin that he'd just kissed.<p>

The pair chatted and ordered their food. C.C. sipped at her green tea, listening to Chandler discuss the theatre business. She wasn't very active in the conversation, but that was fine by her. She kept popping edamame into her mouth and refilling their glasses of sake.

"You know, C.C. I like your hair down, but I think I like it better up. That way, I can see more of your beautiful skin."

He smiled at her handsomely and lifted his chopsticks to his mouth to chew a bite of scallop. C.C. blushed furiously and raised her glass to her lips in lieu of responding. It was astounding how this man had the ability to turn her to utter mush by his flattery. He could easily transform her into a giggling schoolgirl.

After a while, they finished their food and passed on dessert. Chandler drove C.C. to her penthouse and offered to walk her up to her place on the ninth floor. She was almost shocked when he didn't make a pass at her in the elevator. Instead, he sweetly slid his hand down her arm and interlocked their fingers in an affectionate embrace, making C.C.'s heart melt rapidly. They continued to hold hands as they made their way to C.C.'s front door.

She fumbled with her keys a bit. _God dammit! I can't believe a man could do this to me. I'm positively giddy! _She managed to get her door unlocked and she turned to face Chandler, who put a hand around her waist.

"Thank you for dinner, Chandler. I had a lovely time." Her hands travelled upward to rest on his shoulders.

"So did I, C.C. You're a lovely woman." He smiled at her with genuine warmth.

His comment made her snort with laughter. Mostly because she had a hard time not imagining Niles' reaction to anything that is said in her presence. Chandler squinted his eyes in puzzlement at her.

"Chandler, you're a very kind man."

She palmed the side of his jaw. Chandler pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms thoroughly around her waist. He pressed his lips against hers in a demure goodnight kiss. It was short and soft, but it left her breathless and reeling.

"May I see you again tomorrow?" he ran the back of his hand along the side of her face.

C.C. merely nodded. He bestowed a kind kiss on her forehead and turned to walk away from her. She sighed and watched him leave.

* * *

><p>That night, sleep just didn't seem to find Niles. His eyes were wide awake as he lay in bed. <em>I wonder where he took her to eat. I wonder if he's warming her up with stupid little compliments and fawning over her. I bet she's giggling and blushing and acting so damn bashful. Oh, god. I wonder if she's invited him up to her flat. Oh dear heavens, he could be caressing her skin right now; lying in bed with her while I'm here alone. <em>

Niles shoved a pillow over his face, enveloping himself in darkness. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. _I've got to get to sleep. I bet it's so late. _He peeked an eyeball out to look at the glowing green pixels of his alarm clock. _2:33. Damn. _He rolled over onto his stomach and covered the back of his head with the pillow. _God, that bastard could be nuzzling her neck right now, nipping at her pale skin and drawing moan after moan from her gorgeous throat. _

Niles groaned loudly and tossed himself onto his back once again. He stared up at the ceiling fan, watching the blades whirr slowly around. He closed his eyes and wondered if C.C. and Chandler were gazing up at the ceiling in this moment as well. He realized that he had broken out into a light sweat. _Damn that temptress. _He ruffled his fingertips through his hair roughly and decided to take a shower.

"A cold shower." He grumbled into the darkness.


	3. Fifth Wheel

**(III)**

The next afternoon was a nice one. The sun was bright and shone relentlessly through the begrudging clouds. By mid-afternoon, it had finally chased away all signs of the cottony billows and was beating down upon the shoulders of men, women, and children alike. The sky was an optimistic shade of blue that, no doubt, complimented the hue of C.C.'s eyes when she woke up that morning. _Happily in love, _Niles thought bitterly. He was thankful that at least someone else was as envious as he was about this situation. He sat in the kitchen with his best friend, Fran Fine, making lists of hypothetical situations that were comparable to Val and C.C. both dating.

"Okay, how about this one: you win the lottery, get struck by lightning, and you're invited to the White House by President Perot. " Niles looked at his spunky friend with hopeful eyes.

"Nope, nope. The odds of Val and Miss Babcock both having boyfriends is still higher."

Fran stirs some sugar into her mug of tea and renders that, perhaps, they should both be happy for the two women. This earned a prompt, disgruntled "Ah, screw 'em" from Niles, trailed by a mumbled "but who is?" from the nanny herself. The two friends assembled at the table. Fran, drinking her tea, and Niles, glooming with his arms crossed.

"You know, they're going on a double-date tonight. They asked me to join them, but –uh, I don't wanna be a fifth wheel."

Niles peered over at his friend. She was dressed in a black dress with vivid multi-colored circles covering it. She had a vibrant yellow headband in her hair and Niles secretly wondered if she could really, possibly be upset about anything in her life. She seemed so spontaneous and fiery. Her clothes always screamed of the effervescence that bubbled from her spirit. He opened his mouth and found himself convincing her that she should join the two couples.

"Remember – when a tire goes out on a car, they need that fifth wheel." Niles explained to her smartly.

Miss Fine pauses a moment, looking at Niles in befuddlement.

"What's that mean?"

"I don't know. I'm depressed about Miss Babcock. I've been in the brandy."

* * *

><p>That evening, the two pairs of lovebirds were huddled around a booth in a homey Italian restaurant. A classic red and white checked cloth adorned the table and there were white candlesticks glowing all around them. Just as C.C. was looking over the wine list, Nanny Fine's own whine filled the air. She was really starting to hope that the yenta wouldn't show up. Regardless, they all made room for Fran on the booth with them.<p>

C.C. was positively reeling over the stupidity that was emitted by Nanny Fine, Val, and her mate. From Fran's falling onto the floor to her poufy hair catching on fire to Val's all-too-common idiocy, the Bitch of Broadway was growing more and more uptight by the second. It wasn't until Chandler's hand came down to rest on her hip that she was pulled back into the more important situation at hand: her date. They had all just finished fanning out Nanny Fine's hair when he leaned into C.C. and crooned to her.

"I thought it was hot because I'm sitting next to you."

"Ohhh, stooooop." C.C. giggled furiously.

Chandler kissed her shoulder delicately and then moved up to plant a kiss on her cheek. C.C. looked into his hazel eyes that shone in the flickering candlelight and smiled at him. She reached a hand up to cup his face and their lips met. They kissed tenderly and C.C. found herself being leaned back slightly. His arms embraced her and stroked her back fondly. His lips left hers and began to trail along her jawbone, down her throat and kissed at her collarbone. C.C. gasped at his caresses and was completely detached from the surroundings of the restaurant, of the other couple, and of Nanny Fine. Chandler's hand cupped her face and their mouths met again.

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion, the three men of the house were seated at the kitchen table playing cards. More specifically, neither of the older gentlemen was concentrating on the game, so they hardly noticed when Brighton continually cheated them out of winning. It had gotten to the point where Niles and Maxwell were so distracted by the women in their lives (or, more accurately, the woman that were absent from their lives) that they hadn't noticed when Brighton dealt them their cards only to immediately call "Gin" right after they'd picked them up. They threw in their hands and Maxwell sent his son off to bed. Brighton slipped them the piece of paper with the total of what they'd owe him in the morning and galloped upstairs, feeling quite proud of himself.<p>

"He's a good card player." Niles stated, sipping his tea.

"Well, he learned it from me." Maxwell mentioned.

The two men bid each other goodnight and Niles began the climb to his lonesome bedroom, taking the mug of tea with him. He trekked up the stairs slowly, one at a time. He reached the door to his bedroom and turned the knob, pushing the door free from its closed position. The door squealed on its hinge and he made a note to oil the metal in the morning. As the darkened room was progressively revealed to him, his eyes absorbed his surroundings. He had only a few pictures littering the walls of his small room, none of his family or friends, but of beautiful landscapes. He had never been displeased with them until now.

Niles stepped into his room and looked at his modest furniture. He slept in Brighton's old bed. He kept his clothes in an old, creaky dresser that collected piles of books on top. His closet was pristinely organized, though it only contained his own masculine suits and slacks, no touch of a woman's dress.

He set the mug down on his side table and shrugged out of his robe. He lifted a book from his desk and crept into bed. He switched on the simple lamp on the side table and began to read, knowing quite well that he wouldn't be able to sleep. The book did its job in keeping his mind occupied and his thoughts Babcock-free. He sighed and, after flipping the page, leaned over to recover his mug. He drew the tea to his lips and swallowed down the steaming brew. His eyes continued to read on.

* * *

><p>Chandler nipped at C.C.'s neck, prompting her to drop her keys in front of her door. She giggled lightly and bent to retrieve her key ring. Chandler's hands were running up and down her sides as she struggled to get her door unlocked. She could hardly breathe, let alone perform ordinary motor functions, due to the fact that this man's strong and sturdy chest was pressed against her back. His head was dipping down to kiss a path from her shoulder, along her throat, and to her earlobe, which he nibbled seductively.<p>

C.C. finally succeeded in opening her door. She clutched onto the collar of Chandler's shirt and dragged him into the entrance of her flat. Her lips were on his in a heartbeat. Her fingers twisted into his dark hair as she bit his bottom lip. They moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues fought for dominance.

Chandler pushed the coat off C.C.'s shoulders and tossed it onto the sofa, where it landed with a light thud. He eyed her hungrily and ran his fingers through her soft hair to rid it of pins. He lobbed the ornaments over to the coffee table, where they hit the glass in loud clinks. His fingers threaded into her blonde locks and he kissed her ravenously.

"Where?" he asked her with a voice cracking from desire.

"This way."

C.C. gripped his hand and led him to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Niles had drained his mug of tea and was replacing the bookmark within the pages of his hardback when his stomach growled. He set the book on his side table and threw on his robe to go downstairs for a snack. Two-thirds of the way down the stairs, he noticed that the kitchen light was on. He crept down the rest of the way and carefully peered his head around the wall - he didn't want to interrupt his boss loafing around with the nanny. He exhaled, seeing as it was only his best friend. He ascended into the kitchen and walked over to join her at the fridge.<p>

"Good evening, Miss Fine. How was dinner?"

Fran looked at him and smacked him with the dove bar she had just extracted from the freezer. She peeled off the wrapper and stuck it into her mouth without answering him.

"I'm so sorry. Was it really that bad?" he looked at her with guilt-ridden blue eyes.

The brunette simply nodded her head. Niles sighed and pulled out a slice of cheesecake from the fridge. He grabbed a fork and wandered over to the table, motioning for the woman to join him.

"Come on, tell me about it."

So Fran sat with him, telling him every event of the evening. She licked the line of chocolate that dripped down her thumb and explained how her hair at caught on fire. Soon, her treat was gone and she was sucking on the wooden stick, begging for more sweets. She scooted her chair back to throw away the stick and continued talking about her awful experience. She noticed Niles cringe when she mentioned how C.C. and Chandler had been going at each other, sucking face and what-not.

"Miss Fine," he sighed. "I'm a complete mess. I don't know what to do without Miss Babcock here to amuse me. I'm wandering around aimlessly. I can't sleep."

He grumbled to himself for admitted that the witch kept him awake at night. He pushed his partially eaten cheesecake to Fran. This went as planned, for the woman was too busy stuffing her face and wallowing in her own problems to interrogate the butler. Niles stood and patted a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, it's getting late, Miss Fine. I'm going to head off to bed."

"G'night, Niles." She tells him with a mouthful of creamy dessert.

Niles trudged back up the stairs, more distraught than ever. The jealousy was soaring through his bloodstream like an angry sort of alcohol and he raked his hands through his hair in frustration. He tossed himself into bed, staying in whatever position he landed in, and hoped that sleep would find him. He almost wished that he'd stop dreaming of Miss Babcock. The temptation was driving him mad.


	4. Dream a Little Dream

_Author's Note: So begins the end of Chandler! I thought you guys would be happy to hear. Thank you all for reading and staying with me! :)_**  
><strong>

**(IV)**

The next morning, C.C. awoke from a sickening dream. She bolted upright in bed, waking the man who was dosing next to her. He sat up sleepily and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked her groggily and planted a comforting kiss on her shoulder.

"Nightmare." She told him breathlessly.

Chandler wrapped his second arm around C.C. in a soothing gesture. She took his hands from her waist and kissed the back of each one before letting them fall to the bed.

"I'm just going to hop in the shower." She explained and rose from the sheets.

"Want me to join you?" he asked her, already drifting back to sleep behind tired eyes.

"You're exhausted. Sleep."

C.C. stumbled into the bathroom. Her head was spinning and her chest was heaving. She turned on the shower and slid down the wall of the bathroom to sit on the cold floor. She leaned back and closed her eyes, running her fingers through her hair. Her legs were shaking as she thought of her dream that night.

* * *

><p>C.C. found herself standing in the middle of a corn field. It was springtime, and she was surrounded by tall stalks of green husks. She stared up into the cheerful, blue sky and watched the stars twinkling above her in vibrant colors. A male cardinal flapped past her, carrying a pink satin ribbon in its talons, and she followed it with her eyes. Suddenly, she was lying on the ground with the wind knocked out of her. The bright sky was blocked out by the figure of a robust man looming over her. She could feel his breath on her neck as his hands trailed over her body in a lascivious manner. Soon, the sensation of skin on skin overwhelmed her. She arched her back into his calloused hands and her eyes fluttered closed. She could feel his lips on her stomach trailing downward and she rolled the curls of his hair around her fingers. She was shortly on the verge of ecstasy and she rolled over the edge with a scream.<p>

"Oh Niles!"

* * *

><p>C.C. was lying on the floor of her bathroom with her face pressed against the icy ceramic tiles of the floor. <em>Did I really have a dream orgasm? Is that even possible? <em>She had woken up with the familiar, but astounding pull of her groin, and her thighs were quivering. It had all felt so real! _Why would I have dreamt of Niles like that? I didn't even see his face! It couldn't have been him, but then why would my dream-self have shouted his name? I can't believe this. I really can't believe this._

C.C. decided to finally get in the shower, though she originally had no intentions of doing so. She had just needed an excuse to get out of bed with Chandler._ I just had sex with him, but my subconscious wants NILES? This is insane. I'm insane. _

She slid back the glass door of the shower and stepped in. The water was tepid now, but she didn't care. Her mind was racing because, no matter how much she wanted to deny it, the touch of that dream man was more electric than sex with Chandler was last night. She wanted to cry and scream and flail. _It was only a dream. Just a dream. _She had never thought of Niles in that way before, and now she was going to have a damn hard time _not_ thinking about him like that.

When C.C. emerged from the shower, Chandler was gone. He'd left a note on her pillow explaining that he had been called into a meeting and hated to leave her. His blue ink told her that he would call her later at the mansion. She breathed a sigh of relief because the shower had not helped her flustered appearance one bit. She looked over at her alarm clock and figured that she would get dressed and stop by her favorite café on the way to work. She dried her hair and slipped into a trustworthy black ensemble and set off to drink a cappuccino and ponder her strange dream.

* * *

><p>Niles looked up from the banister he was polishing to watch C.C. Babcock breeze into the foyer. He had been mentally preparing himself to see her, but it was obvious that his efforts were futile. She looked radiant and she was beaming. He was furious that he would never be the one to bring such a smile to her face. She seemed almost angelic to him. She swooped in with her long cream-colored coat, and a cream hat was perched on top of her shoulder length mane.<p>

"Niles!" she sang. "Did my boyfriend call?"

"Oh, for heaven sake, you're almost fifty. Do you have to call him your boyfriend?" he scowled and screwed the lid back on the lemon pledge.

"You're just jealous because I have a lover and you have _her._" C.C. lifted up his feather duster and shook it in front of his face.

Niles stared at her. The only thing running through his mind was the image of him using that feather duster to tease her endlessly. He chewed his lip and she smiled radiantly. He had honestly never seen her smile like that before. Their boss interrupted them to hand C.C. her tickets to the Broadway Guild Awards. She quickly skipped into the office, tickets in hand, to call Chandler.

* * *

><p>C.C. dialed his office number again. <em>Damn, why isn't he answering me?<em> She slammed the phone down after four or so failed attempts in calling her beau. She huffed and slumped down into the green settee that she so fondly referred to as "her office." She dug through the pile of papers beside her and extracted some contracts that needed to be looked over. She was soon disturbed by Niles carrying a tray with a shiny silver teapot.

"Tea, Miss Babcock?"

"Thank you, Niles." She responded half-heartedly, refusing to draw her eyes away from the papers.

Niles watched her eyes scan back and forth, avidly working. He glanced down to take in her figure. His eyes traced over her svelte arms. They danced along the toned muscles of her biceps and down to her perfectly manicured fingernails that clutched the contracts. His gaze trailed down her impeccably clothed body and landed on her legs. _Those sexy legs. _He's often daydreamed of those slender legs wrapping around his body. He would run his hands along the smooth, velvety skin of those legs and then wake up the next morning completely breathless and alone. He had to look away, for his head was starting to ache. He promptly turned to pour her a cup of hot tea.

C.C. glanced up to observe the butler. Her blue eyes scanned over his heavily-clothed shoulders and back. She found herself wondering what he was like underneath those jackets and ties. She pondered what it would feel like to run her hands along his chest and down his muscular arms. Suddenly, Niles pivoted to hand her the cup of tea. Their eyes met and C.C. hastily took the cup and saucer, lowering her eyes to study the amber liquid.

"Anything else I can get you, Miss Babcock? A touch of brandy or maybe some pig's blood for your tea?" he smirked at her.

"Get out of here, Merry Maid. I've got work to do." She snarled.

The moment the door closed behind him, she reached for the phone to dial Chandler again. She grumbled when he still didn't answer and decided to call once more.

* * *

><p>Chandler finally answered the phone hours later when C.C. had returned to her apartment. She didn't say anything about it; she didn't want to nag him. When he asked her to go to dinner with him, she happily agreed.<p>

They met at an upscale restaurant known for its unique desserts. Chandler gave her a warm embrace when he saw her and kissed her lightly on the nose. They walked into the restaurant together, hand in hand.

"I have a reservation under the name Evans."

The hostess guided them to their table and Chandler took the opportunity to ask C.C. about her day. They took their seats and they laughed over the verbal sparring match that C.C. and Niles had gotten into earlier. Chandler was really amused by the way the two treated one another. He was also quite curious of the way C.C.'s eyes would sparkle when she talked about fighting with the servant. It was as if bantering with the help was the highlight of her day. He sat back and listened to her elaborate.

Two hours later, Chandler and C.C. had finished their meals and devoured the decadent bananas foster skyscraper they'd ordered. Neither had seen anything like the dessert menu there. They shared a cab back to C.C.'s apartment, and Chandler walked her up. He took her hand and gave her a simple kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"Don't you want to come inside?" she questioned sultrily, running her hands along his lapels.

"I have to go in to work at 6 tomorrow morning, I can't." Chandler explained to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll call you."

C.C. lifted her fingers to graze her cheek and watched him leave. She stayed there, leaning against her door, for a while. She motionlessly stared off into the hallway that Chandler was just standing in not even minutes ago. She sighed and let her hand fall from her face to twist the doorknob and she went inside.


	5. Clouds in My Coffee

**(V)**

C.C. groaned and slammed her fist down on the alarm clock. She hadn't been up this early since…well, since last week when she stayed up until 6 am drinking to her heart's content. She looked out her window and saw that the sun was just starting to rise. The morning sky was grey with the remains twilight and rather gloomy. To be frank, C.C. was feeling rather glum herself. _Why am I feeling like this? I should be ecstatic. _She sat up in bed and stretched her arms over her head, yawning. She rubbed her neck and leaned over to switch on her table lamp.

C.C. swung her legs over the side of the bed and sighed as she eyed herself in the mirror. She couldn't quite peg it, but, for some reason, she was feeling even lonelier than she normally did. She ran her fingers through her hair to tidy it up and scurried around to throw on a blouse and a pencil skirt. She brushed her teeth and dabbed on some perfume. She fastened the straps of her heels into place and checked her reflection again. _Not bad. _She snuggled a hat onto her head and grabbed her purse, ready to head out the door.

"Two lattes, please." C.C. told the woman at the counter.

She was quite old and had long greying hair that was braided into a single plait that ended with a magenta-colored ribbon. C.C. glanced at her nametag. _Meryl,_ it read. There was a smiley face sharpied in at the end of her name that seemed to imitate the joyful gleam on the barista's face.

"$5.48." Meryl told her kindly.

C.C. handed the woman a ten and observed the bright pink flower that was nestled behind Meryl's ear. The hair around her temples was still the chestnut brown that her whole head had presumably been at one point. Meryl gave C.C. her change and dashed away to prepare the coffee. C.C. dumped the handful of dollars and coins into the tip jar and moved to the side to wait for the drinks. She watched Meryl move around in awe. The woman seemed so cheerful, buy why? She had obviously seen so many years, she was working at a coffee shop, and her looks had long faded, but she was pleasant and warm. C.C. grumbled to herself. Here she was, a near-middle aged woman with a successful career, and certainly not half-bad looking, but she had no happiness. She was bitter and cold compared to this wonderful woman behind the counter.

"Here you go, dear."

C.C. was joggled from her thoughts when Meryl placed two plastic coffee cups on the counter between them.

"Have a good one." She smiled at C.C.

The blonde offered her a quiet smile and, after shaking some cinnamon into her own latte, set out the door with the two beverages in tow.

* * *

><p>"C.C.! What are you doing here?" Chandler looked up from his paperwork with an odd expression.<p>

"I just thought I'd bring you some coffee." C.C. smiled lustrously at him; his shocked countenance hadn't disheartened her at all.

"Oh…thanks…" he returned with a soft smile.

Chandler looked over to his nearly full mug of coffee and then back up to the plastic cups in C.C.'s hands. She followed his gaze and sat his latte down on the desk near his pen.

"This one's hot." She clarified.

C.C. curled into one of the leather chairs on the other side of his desk. She tucked her feet beneath her and sipped her coffee.

"So how are you doing today?" she began.

"I'm…fine. I've only just started working." Chandler looked at her strangely checked the time on his wristwatch.

"Have you eaten?" C.C. took another sip of her latte, watching his pen scribble across the documents.

"Um, no…it's still so early." He answered her distractedly.

"Chandler!" she stood abruptly, "You need to eat breakfast!"

"C.C., I will. I'm just not hungry yet." He gave her another bizarre look and returned to his papers.

"If you say so," she returned to her seat, "I just don't want you to get sick."

"That's sweet of you, honey, but I'm fine."

The couple didn't talk much after that. C.C. asked him about dinner later, or maybe lunch, and he said he'd have to get back to her, for he was just so busy today. She stayed in the leather chair until she had finished her latte. Once she drained her cup, she stood and crossed the room to stand behind Chandler. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and planted a kiss on the side of his face. He turned to give her a soft and quick kiss on her lips and then turned back to his work. C.C. collected her purse and started to leave. She turned to look back at him when she reached the doorway. He hadn't given her a second glance. He was scribbling away and his latte was seemingly untouched. C.C. pushed through the glass door and left.

* * *

><p>Niles was scrubbing furiously at the casserole dish. It was caked with food and there was no way that it could go in the dishwasher like that. He didn't completely mind it though. The scouring was helping him vent his frustration. He grumbled to himself as he noisily scraped the dish with a clump of steel wool.<em> I can't believe she hasn't come in yet. I bet she's called it sick so she can spend all day in bed with that – that – ARGH! <em>He was about to smash the glass dish over his skull when Maxwell strolled in.

"Niles, when you're finished with that I need you to run this over to C.C. at her penthouse. She called in sick a few hours ago, and I told her I could handle everything, but I forgot about these contracts that she needs to review for tomorrow." His boss explained and sat the pile of papers on the counter.

"But sir, can't you read those contracts?" Niles looked at him expectantly.

"Now, old man, we know how I overlook those important details. I'm just no good." He gave his friend a smile and clapped him on the back. "Make sure she gets this script as well."

"Fine. I'll do it, but I won't like it." he grumbled.

Niles grunted and dried his hands. He piled the literature into his arms and set off to deliver them to Miss Babcock. He was extremely anxious on the ride over, as he was expecting to see a disheveled blonde-headed woman with a half-naked man in the background. It made him sick to his stomach when he thought of the two together like that. _As soon as I leave, they'll be in each other's arms again, kissing and moaning, their fingers caressing skin. She'll probably be wearing his button-down shirt and boxers or something._ He shuddered. Niles shook his head violently in a desperate attempt to clear his mind. and kept driving.

* * *

><p>C.C. lifted her head from her hands when she heard the sharp knocking of the door. She stood from her spot on the floor and glanced at her watch. <em>Maybe it's Chandler surprising me for lunch!<em> She hastily wiped her wet eyes and ran her fingers through her hair to fix it up. She unlocked the door and let it swing open. She gasped when she found Niles in her doorway. She was shocked to see him and was quite unable to form a sentence, nor could she tear her eyes away from his. Finally, she spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here, Belvedere? I called in sick!" she snapped at him.

Niles' eyes wandered along her troubled expression. Heavy lines were indented in her forehead, and her eyes were glistening. Her cheeks, eyes, and lips were very red, and one of her cheeks seemed to have red marks on it, like she had just wiped her face with the sleeve of her sweater.

"I _said_** - **what are you doing here, Merry Maid?" She growled and crossed her arms, lowering her eyes so he couldn't examine her further.

"Mr. Sheffield sent me by to give you these contracts. It's urgent that you read over them for tomorrow."

"I see. Just… put them on the table over there." C.C. moved out of the way and pointed in the direction of her sitting room.

Niles brushed past her and inhaled the fragrant scent of her perfume. The spicy, yet sweet smell tickled his nostrils. He placed the pile on her coffee table. C.C. followed him and lifted the script that rested on top of the contracts.

"What's this?" she asked him.

"Don't you know? That's called a script. I heard that's what the entire musical theatre business is based around." he smirked at the blonde.

C.C. looked at him for a few moments and then laughed. It was a breath of fresh air. It felt strange to her - like she hadn't laughed in ages, and maybe she hadn't. She really had no idea how much time had passed since she had been lying on the floor of her bedroom, sobbing. It was very unlike her to be weeping like that, but she couldn't help it. She seemed to be having mixed emotions about everything. She didn't know how to feel about Chandler. He was acting so detached and distant, and then there was that dream about Niles…

"Miss Babcock, if I may ask, are you alright?"

C.C. peered up at him. His crystal blue eyes were filled with concern. She fumbled around with her thoughts before finally answering him.

"I'm fine. Now, get out!"

Niles wordlessly saw himself out, leaving C.C. standing in her flat with a death grip on the script. Her knuckles were turning a ghostly white and all she wanted to do was fade away.


	6. The Wheel Turns

**(VI)**

Niles couldn't concentrate on anything after that. He was furious and jumping to conclusions. He had never seen Miss Babcock so defeated. She looked fragile, and it troubled Niles deeply. _I swear to god, if he's laid a hand on her… I'll kill him. I will. _He grumbled and paced his small bedroom. He wasn't sure of what to do. He desperately wanted to go back over there and collect her into his arms and tell her exactly how he felt. _She'd laugh at me for sure. _Niles collapsed onto his bed and covered his face with his hands, willing the tears not to fall.

* * *

><p>The following morning, C.C. was at the mansion bright and early for breakfast. She danced through the door and chirped a chipper "Hello, hello" that fell on deaf ears as usual. Maxwell munched on his toast and the children were chattering amongst themselves. C.C. sighed and sank down into her chair. Niles was glad to see her back at work, but her merry mood seemed suspicious to him.<p>

"Coffee, Miss Babcock?" Niles inquired.

"Thank you, Niles."

C.C. avoided his eyes when he poured her coffee. He moved around to retrieve a plate of breakfast and set it in front of her. She wrinkled her brow, noticing that her food was perfectly normal: no dried eggs, no toast that fell on the floor…it was all edible. She watched Niles carefully as he scuttled around, refilling glasses and giving second-helpings. She took a sip of coffee and wondered if he had given her a clean mug as well.

"Daddy, Michael asked me to go to the coffee shop with him after school to study." Margaret smiled at her father.

"Have fun, dear." He took a bite of egg.

"Thank you, Daddy!"

C.C. listened to the bean sprouts drone on to their father about their plans for the day. She was relieved when they left for school and she realized that Nanny Fine was with her mother for the day. _Today is going to be good._ She smiled to herself.

Shortly after the children ran off, Maxwell excused himself to the office to make a phone call. He left C.C. and Niles in the dining room. There was a short, awkward silence between them until C.C. spoke.

"Are you feeling alright?"

He looked at her dejectedly and nodded his head. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet and began to clear the dishes.

"Then why are you serving me an actually appetizing breakfast? Why aren't you calling me a cow?" she questioned him.

"Why are you so agitated? Did Farmer Chandler forget to milk you last night?" he deadpanned.

C.C. seethed at him and dropped her fork onto her plate with a loud clang. She scooted her chair back and strode out of the dining room. Niles slumped down into a chair and put his head in his hands. _Damn. I've really done it this time. _

* * *

><p>Maxwell looked up to see his business partner march into the office. She opened up her briefcase and flipped through the papers. She dropped the finished contracts on Maxwell's desk and then gruffly sat down on her settee.<p>

"All finished with the contracts, Maxwell."

"C.C., are you feeling alright?" he lowered his glasses to peer at her.

"I'm fine, Maxwell. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Things are going well with Chandler?"

"Swimmingly." She piped and turned to her script.

Maxwell decided to cut the chit-chat and get to work. The two business partners sat in silence, reading though their respective scripts. C.C.'s red pen made a multitude of marks across the pages while Maxwell read his script carefully, making only a few scribbles. After a while, Maxwell's voice broke the stillness.

"Tea?" he asked his partner.

"No thanks." She kept her eyes on the script.

Maxwell buzzed Niles on the intercom and requested a pot of tea. C.C. grumbled to herself, not wanting to see that sorry excuse for a man. Within a few minutes, Niles came bustling into the office with a silver tray in his arms. He poured a cup of tea and handed it to Mr. Sheffield. Then he poured another cup of tea and offered it to the blonde. She didn't notice him.

"Your tea, Miss Babcock." He drew the cup closer to her.

She scowled into her script and shook her head.

Niles placed a tea biscuit on the saucer and offered it to her again with a clearing of his throat. This time, she looked directly at Niles with a look on her face that could easily kill a man. Her eyes sent bolts of lightning straight to the nape of his neck that shot down his spine and into his toes. He snarled at her and banged the cup down onto the tray.

"Fine." He swiftly made his leave through the door.

* * *

><p>Niles had finally finished the laundry for today. He folded everything and separated the items into their respective piles. He sat them aside, deciding to put them away later. He grabbed the windex and a dirty rag, ready to pace off to clean the glass door of the mansion. He crossed though the kitchen and the sitting room. He swung the door open and found a blonde woman sitting on the stoop, facing away from him and the door. Niles took a deep breath and stepped out.<p>

"Miss Babcock, I need to talk to you." He wrung the rag nervously in his hands.

"Not gonna happen, Butler Boy." She refused to look at him.

Niles watched her red lips close around the filter of her cigarette and she took a deep drag. The smoke came pouring from her nostrils and floated up into the air around them.

"Miss Babcock, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was only trying to be nice to you."

"Well don't." she flicked her cigarette, sending ash flying to the ground.

"Why not?" Niles took a step closer to her back.

"What do you want, Niles? You apologized. You can leave now."

Her head was propped up in one of her hands and she had her knees drawn up to her chest. It was warm outside, and the gentle breeze was making her sunlit hair sway around her in a mesmerizing rhythm.

"I just… I… I was worried about you…yesterday." He mumbled.

"Huh?" she turned to face him this time.

"I – you…seemed so upset when I dropped off those contracts." He watched her continue to breathe smoke.

"What do you care?" she scoffed and stamped out the cigarette.

"Well, I…I sort of jumped to conclusions but…well-" he looked down at his hands with uncertainty.

"Spit it out, Toilet Duck!" she rose to her feet.

"I was just concerned that he might have…harmed you."

Niles slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers. He noticed the unnamed expression on her face. It took her a few moments to find her voice.

"That's…kind of you, Niles."

They watched each other for a short while, in an amiable quiet.

"Well?" he began.

"Well what?" she questioned.

Niles gave her a look.

"Everything's fine, Niles." She sighed.

"Listen, I know you hate me, but you'd tell me if…if…well, you'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

His eyes implored her and she could feel them boring into her heart. C.C. brushed past him to go back inside. She paused and spoke with her back turned away from him.

"I don't hate you, Niles." She told him simply in a quiet voice.

Niles watched her retreat back into the mansion and a slight smile spread onto his face. He was satisfied just knowing that the love of his life didn't absolutely hate him. _Things are looking up._


End file.
